Derrière la porte
by Lithranel
Summary: La guerre est terminée. Des morts, des dégâts, des coeurs brisés et tant de malheurs, mais la guerre et fini, et le monde est a reconstruire. Qu'en est-il de Minerva McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose et directrice-adjointe ?


_Voilà, j'ai écris ça parce que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, alors ne vous attendez pas à un truc extraordinaire ! Ou même bien. Au contraire, à mon avis c'est tout sauf bien ! Mais enfin, vous avez au moins cliqué sur le lien, alors je ne veux pas vous décourager avant même que vous n'ayez lu ce OS. Donc... J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira, ne serais-se qu'un tout petit peu ! _

_J'arrête mon bla bla et je vous laisse lire._

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est de moi, tout appartient à JK Rowling ! _

* * *

><p><strong>Derrière la porte<strong>

Elle marchait dans les couloirs, toujours aussi raide, toujours aussi fière, toujours aussi impassible. Elle était déterminée. Il le fallait, de toute manière. Oui, elle y était obligée, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle ne l'avait pas eu souvent. Mais derrière ce masque qui paraissait intouchable, elle ne tenait plus debout, elle vacillait, vacillait dans un néant indéfini, dans un monde trop sombre pour qu'on puisse y discerner ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un espoir, l'ombre d'une joie si longtemps disparue. Le son de ses pas résonnait dans les couloirs vides, claquait contre les murs de pierres froides, rebondissait d'angle en angle, comme si le château souhaitait que tout ses habitants entendent ces pas secs. Mais, en fin de compte, elle s'en fichait. Elle n'y faisait pas attention, perdue dans ses pensées. Tout était fini, la bataille avait prit fin, le château se reconstruisait lentement, la poussière couvrait encore les ruines des murs du château qui avaient céder sous les attaques violentes des Mangemorts, des Géants et de toutes les créatures qui avaient décidés de rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. De Voldemort. Même après sa mort, elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer ce nom maudit sans frissonner. Ce nom qu'elle avait tant haï et qu'elle haïssait encore maintenant. La douleur qui lui parcourue le dos lui rappela la manière avec laquelle le Lord Noir les avait repoussé, Kingsley, Slughorn et elle. La façon avec laquelle elle avait cherché une prise dans les airs, une prise à laquelle s'accrocher pour ne pas s'écraser violemment par terre. Mais en vain, car elle était tombée. Elle s'était écrasée au sol, dans un nuage de poussière. Son dos avait craqué anormalement. Elle n'avait pas osée se relever, du moins pas tout de suite. Elle était restée là, allongée sur le sol. Puis elle avait entendue des rumeurs parcourir les rangs de ses alliés, et elle avait fait l'effort de se remettre debout, de remettre son masque, sa _carapace_, comme Albus aimait l'appeler. Elle avait assistée au dialogue encore le Survivant et le Mage Noir. Elle avait assistée au dernier coup, au dernier sort lançé. Elle avait vue les yeux rouges fixer les yeux verts, le sort vert rencontrer le sort rouge. Et le mort, chute du Seigneur Noir, le visage plus blanc que jamais, les bras en croix, ça aussi elle l'avait vu. Elle avait été l'une des premières à toucher le Survivant, à le féliciter. Elle c'était laissé allée à la joie et triomphe, au bonheur et à la victoire. Mais ça, c'était passé. C'était _le_ passé. Elle avait de nouvelles responsabilités et elle se devait de redevenir ce qu'elle était habituellement, ce qu'elle avait toujours été. Cette femme froide et irascible, impatiente et emplie de dédain, mais pourtant si aimante, en réalité. Elle se devait d'être cela. Pour tenir. Pour les générations à venir. Elle ne devait pas faillir, elle ne pouvait pas tomber dans une douce mélancolie, dans un deuil douloureux, dans des pensées obscures ou même dans le désespoir pour avoir perdu ce qu'elle chérissait le plus. Celui qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde. Son seul ami. Son seul _réel_ ami. Celui qui la comprenait si bien…

Elle approchait du lieu où elle voulait, où elle _devait_ se rendre. A droite, puis tout droit. Et puis rien, elle s'arrêta. Elle était arrivée. Devant elle, lui faisant face avec une sorte d'amertume, se tenait la Gargouille. Ses yeux vides de vie, ses yeux froids et aussi gris que le reste de son corps la fit frissonner. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu sous cet angle. Pas au premier sens du terme, bien sûr qu'elle avait maintes fois fais face à cette statue de pierre, trop de fois peut-être, mais jamais elle n'avait sue que, lorsque la Gargouille aurait libérée le passage, elle se retrouverait seule. Elle inspira une longue goulée d'air puis soupira bruyamment. C'était comme si l'air ne voulait plus rester dans ses poumons, son cerveau n'était plus oxygéné et elle voyait flou, trouble, comme l'était ses pensées. Elle aurait voulue avoir quelque chose auquel se retenir, car elle se sentait tomber, tomber dans ce néant si froid, si sombre. Mais elle n'avait rien. Rien que sa droiture, rien que ça raideur et sa froideur.

- Madame la Directrice.

Elle se raidie plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, puis pivota sur ses talons pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Sa barbe parsemé de larme et ses yeux bouffis de fatigue et de chagrin la firent s'adoucir un peu.

- Bonjour, Hagrid, dit-elle.

Elle aurait voulue avoir une voix douce, mais elle n'en était pas capable. En faite, elle n'en était _plus_ capable. Toutes ses années de voix cassantes et sèches avaient abîmés sa voix réelle, et le chagrin la rendait râpeuse.

- C'est dur, pas vrai ? dit-il avant de se moucher bruyamment.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Elle essaya d'hausser un sourcil, mais la force lui manquait. Son visage ne bougea pas, elle resta de marbre, comme la Gargouille. Elle était devenue une statue. Une statue incapable de montrer ses sentiments, incapable de sourire ou de pleurer. Impassible. Vide d'expression, à part la colère. C'était si désolant. Elle se sentait nulle.

- Vous avez bien du courage, professeur, répondit-il en lançant un coup de tête à la Gargouille qu'il avait lui-même replacée après l'avoir trouvé étendue sur le flanc gauche. Moi, j'aurais été vous, je lui aurais écrasé la tête à coup de poings.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas moi, Hagrid, murmura t-elle sans être vraiment sûr qu'il ne l'ait entendu, vous n'êtes pas moi…

Le silence s'installa. Il la fixait, elle le fixait. Un silence pesant, lourd, douloureux. L'air aussi était lourd. Ses poumons pesaient dans sa poitrine, sa respiration lente lui arrachait un cri mental à chaque inspiration, à chaque expiration. Elle sentait l'air emplir et vider ses poumons, elle le sentait peser en elle.

- Je vais vous laisser, dit-il en reniflant bruyamment.

- C'est ça, répondit-elle.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner et disparaître à l'angle d'un couloir. Elle se retrouva de nouveau seule, en tête à tête avec la Gargouille sans vie. Elle n'osait pas donner le mot de passe. Oser. Etait-ce vraiment le bon mot ? Et d'ailleurs, y avait-il toujours un mot de passe ? Sûrement, oui, sinon la Gargouille lui aurait libéré le passage en la voyant arriver. Quel avait été le dernier mot de passe de Severus déjà ? Ah oui ! _Dumbledore_. Elle eu un faible rictus. Quelle ironie. Pourquoi avoir choisi cela comme mot de passe ? Pour se rappeler le fait que c'était lui qui avait tué Albus ? Très distingué. Une horrible haine envahie son cœur. Et voilà, encore, encore et toujours de la haine, de la colère, ou de la tristesse. Ne pouvait-elle pas rire, sentir la gaieté vibrer en elle ? Ou pleurer. Oui, pourquoi pas ? Pleurer… Depuis toujours elle savait que pleurer était un moyen d'évacuer sa tristesse. Mais non, même pleurer elle n'en n'était plus capable. Elle était détruite de l'intérieur. Elle n'avait plus que cette carapace. Une carapace vide, inutile. Devait-elle vraiment reprendre le flambeau de prestigieux directeurs de Poudlard ? Certes non ! Non, vraiment et définitivement non. Comment le pouvait-elle, de toute manière ? Elle faisait pâle figure après Albus Dumbledore. Imaginez Poudlard sans lui… c'était comme imaginez un match de Quidditch sans palais. Impossible.

Elle devait sembler idiote, figée devant la Gargouille. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Entrer ? Et voir Albus dans son cadre, dormant tranquillement alors qu'elle se rongeait les sangs encore et encore ? Non. Si ? Si, bien sûr que si, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle inspira une longue goulée d'air et fut prise d'un vertige. Elle se mit à vaciller dangereusement. Elle s'imaginait déjà tomber dans un trou profond, très profond, sans fond. Elle accrocha ses yeux à ceux, vide, de la Gargouille et se stabilisa. Décidemment, respirer était fort dangereux.

- Dumbledore, souffla t-elle du bout des lèvres.

La Gargouille pivota, libérant le passage. Elle soupira, comme si elle avait eu peur de ne plus jamais avoir accès au bureau. Réflexions faites, cela aurait peut-être été une bonne chose. Elle soupira, tout l'air que contenait son corps s'évaporant dans l'atmosphère, et marcha en direction de l'escalier. Elle grimpa lentement les marches. Elle voulait retarder le moment décisif ou elle entrerait dans le bureau. Dans _son_ bureau. Elle arriva finalement devant la porte de bois. Elle eu envie de tourner les talons et de courir loin. Loin de ce château en ruine, loin de tous ses morts, loin de ce fichu bureau. Elle se sentie ridicule. Elle imaginait déjà Albus lui dire :

- Allons ! Cela serait arrivé un jour ! A quoi pensiez-vous lorsque vous avez acceptée d'être la directrice-adjointe ? C'est de la pure logique, vous deviez me succéder, et ce dès votre entré à Poudlard ! Dès le moment où vous avez accepté ce poste de professeur !

Elle eu un rire nerveux. Le connaissait-elle trop bien pour pouvoir prévoir ses réponses. Peut-être. Merlin sait… Personne ne connaissait vraiment Albus Dumbledore. Elle pouvait sans doutes se vanter d'être celle qui le connaissait le mieux. Ou peut-être se plaisir revenait à Harry Potter. Oui, seul Merlin sait…

Qu'aurait-elle répondu à cela ?

- Je sais Albus.

Non, ça aurait été ridicule. Mais elle l'était, ridicule ! La voix de son ancien collègue et ami résonnait en échos à ses réflexions dans sa tête.

- Alors quoi ? Vous allez rester devant cette porte à attendre qu'elle s'ouvre toute seule ?

Elle eu un petite sourire. Sa main se posa sur la poignée mais en fit pas le geste de la tournée. Que trouverait-elle à l'intérieure de cette pièce ? La même chose que d'habitude, sans doute. Mais lorsqu'elle serait entrée – si elle entrait ! – et qu'elle aurait prit possession de la pièce, aurait-elle le courage de retirer les objets étranges d'Albus pour y mettre ses propres objets ? Il le faudrait… Mais si elle décidait de ne pas accepter ce poste ? Si elle abandonnait tout ? Mais était-ce envisageable ? Non, bien sûr que non. Elle eu de nouveau un rire. Ses pensées ses pensées se mélangeaient. Elle voulait fuir, puis elle désirait entrer dans le bureau, puis elle voulait fuir à nouveau. Etait-elle lâche à ce point ? La réponse explosa dans sa tête et elle se cramponna à la poignée : NON ! Non, elle n'était pas lâche. Non, elle n'allait pas fuit. Elle était une écossaise, forte, elle était une Gryffondor, courageuse, elle était professeur, intelligente. Alors non, elle ne fuirait pas. Elle entrerait dans ce bureau et ferais son travail… Mais où trouver le courage nécessaire ?

- Poussez la porte et vous verrez, lui susurra une voix dans son esprit.

Voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle d'Albus. Avait-il trouvé quelque sortilège capable de le faire revivre à travers sa collègue et amie ? Ou devenait-elle folle ? La folie lui parut plus cohérente et elle eu une sourire amer. Albus était mort. Définitivement et irrévocablement _mort_. Et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Une larme, unique mais chaude, glissa le long de sa joue. Elle la laisse tomber sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit même où son cœur battait. Son rictus se transforma en un sourire heureux. Elle avait pleurée. Oh ! Ce n'était qu'une seule larme, mais elle avait bien coulée le long de sa joue, elle en sentait la trace salée. Elle eu le don de lui remonter le moral. Elle avait pleurée ! Elle avait eu un autre sentiment que la colère ! Elle se traita d'idiote. Bien sûr. Bien sûr qu'elle était capable d'éprouver d'autre sentiment que la haine, comment aurait-elle pus les oublier ? Des souvenirs affluèrent dans sa mémoire. Des souvenirs tristes, des souvenirs heureux, des souvenirs amusant… Alors, d'autres larmes suivirent la première et glissèrent en silence le long de ses joues. Un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage. Les larmes s'y perdaient, salées et brûlantes. Bien sûr qu'elle était capable de continuer, de tenir. Elle l'avait fait toutes ses années. Elle avait été soutenue, aidée. Elle avait soutenue et aidée, elle aussi. Alors pourquoi ne pas continuer ? Albus n'était plus là, certes. Mais avait-elle oubliée Filius, Pomona, Horace, et les autres ? C'était-elle battue pour arriver à sa propre fin ? Non ! Voldemort était mort, le temps de vivre pleinement et sans peurs était venu. Elle ne pouvait pas faiblir alors que tout était fini, que le monde était à reconstruire, que _Poudlard_ était à reconstruire ! Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ces pauvres enfants devenues orphelins se battre contre ce nouveau monde, elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette école se rebâtir sans aide ! Albus ne l'aurait pas souhaité. Elle non plus ne le souhaitait pas.

Alors, elle tourna la poignée et entra dans le bureau. La poussière jonchait le sol, tombée lors des chocs qu'avait supporté le château. Tous les tableaux dormaient d'un sommeil paisible. Elle n'osa pas regarder vers un tableau en particulier. Elle n'eu pas à le faire, de toute manière. Non, son regard était attiré par autre chose. Sur le bureau trônait la Pensine de Dumbledore. Des souvenirs tournaient à l'intérieure. Elle entrevue des yeux bleu, vert et noir. Sa curiosité à vif, elle plongea la tête dedans.

* * *

><p>Elle se redressa. Elle savait. A présent, elle savait. Pour tout. Pour Severus Rogue et le lien qui l'unissait avec Harry Potter, pour Albus Dumbledore et sa mort. Elle savait qu'elle n'était plus La Professeur de Métamorphose. Non. Elle était Minerva McGonagall, Directrice de Poudlard !<p> 


End file.
